Hummingbird
by Kayu dan Api
Summary: Saat itu, selain gravitasi, Sasuke tahu Naruto adalah hal yang membuatnya masih memijakkan kaki di atas dunia ini./ONESHOT/SasuNaru or NaruSasu tergantung pandangan ada. Mostly NaruSasu/Epilepsy!Sasuke/Warnigs inside.


_Ketika manusia terjerat ketidakberdayaan, yang tersisa dari hidupnya hanyalah dedikasi. Tanpa peduli itu berguna atau tidak. Manusia akan memiliki arti saat mereka mengabdi._  
>.<p>

.

.  
><strong>Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Hummingbird by Kayu dan Api**

**Rated : T**

**SasuNaru or NaruSasu depends on your view. Alur cepat, typo(s), kesalahan EYD dan lain-lain harap dimaklumi. Didedikasikan untuk mereka yang istimewa.**  
>.<p>

.

.

Siang itu hujan mengguyur Konoha disertai angin yang cukup membuat tirai-tirai tersibak panik. Langit menyembunyikan matahari dalam pekat kelabunya. Sesekali kilat dan gemuruh bersorak memekakkan telinga.

Naruto teringat banyak hal saat sepasang safir sejernih langit paginya menatap ke jendela, ke arah hujan dan badai yang memburamkan kaca itu. Dia tersenyum lemah, mempertegas setiap kerutan usia di wajahnya.

"Kenapa ayah memanggilku?" Sosok pirang yang lain dalam ruangan itu, Bolt, menunduk dengan rasa malu di tepian ranjang besar tempat sang ayah terbaring pasrah dengan infus di tangan kirinya dan selimut tebal yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya. "Bukannya ayah menentangku dan membenciku karena-"

Naruto tersenyum sebelum anak satu-satunya itu melanjutkan kata-kata.

"-aku menyukai sesama jenis?"

Terjadi jeda untuk sesaat. Dan inilah waktu yang tepat dimana Bolt harus mengetahui semua masa lalu sang ayah. Hanya Bolt. Itulah sebabnya dalam sisa waktunya yang tak lagi lama, Naruto memanggil Bolt. Bukan istrinya, ibunya, atau siapapun. Hanya Bolt yang akan mengerti, dan perlu mengerti.

"Bolt, ayah ingin kau melakukan satu hal untuk ayah," Naruto menggenggam tangan sang anak yang kemudian menoleh ke arahnya, "sebelum ayah pergi."

Pergi untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Naruto meminta Bolt untuk mengambil sebuah kotak yang terletak di sudut rahasia kamarnya yang hanya diketahui oleh Naruto seorang. Bahkan Hinata tidak pernah tahu. Sebuah lemari yang tertutupi lukisan besar sebagai kamuflase. Bolt mengambil kotak itu dan duduk di bangku yang terletak di samping ranjang sang ayah. Setelah mendapat perintah untuk membukanya, Bolt segera memeriksa apa isi kotak itu.

Bukan emas ataupun uang. Hanya kertas-kertas, buku, dan rongsokan tak berharga lainnya.

"Bacakan yang ada dalam agenda berwarna coklat." Naruto memejamkan mata, menunggu sang anak membacakan apa yang ada disana. Yang tentunya, sudah pernah ia baca sebelumnya.

Ketika Bolt membuka agenda lusuh dan kusam itu, dia mendapati beberapa lembar foto seorang pemuda tampan. Sangat tampan. Hampir seperti malaikat. Kulitnya putih, rambutnya sehitam arang. Hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, dan wajahnya begitu sempurna tanpa cacat. Pemuda itu tampak tersenyum memakai jas almamater sebuah universitas ternama. Foto lainnya menunjukkan pemuda yang sama, memakai seragam tentara dengan latar belakang yang Bolt sangat tahu, itu bukanlah di Jepang.

"Namanya Sasuke," sahut Naruto sebelum Bolt sempat bertanya, "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Dia siapa, Ayah?"

"Kau akan tahu setelah kau membacanya," Naruto membuka kembali sepasang safirnya yang sempat terpejam sebelum mengulang permintaannya, "bacakan untukku, Bolt."  
>.<p>

.

.  
><em>Musim panas tanggal 31 Mei.<em>

_Adalah hari pertama ketika aku memasuki Universitas dimana sebagian besar mahasiswanya berasal dari SMA yang sama denganku. Yang tentunya, mereka semua cukup pintar untuk menjaga jarak denganku. Kau tahu? Aku tak pernah menginginkan kesepian. Mereka yang memberikannya padaku._

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu datang padaku hari itu. Kau begitu hangat, rambutmu berkilauan ditimpa sinar matahari yang senada dengan dirimu. Ya, kau memang seperti matahari. Dan aku adalah malam. Tapi demi Tuhan, aku tak pernah menyesali pertemuan kita. Aku tahu kekaguman ini begitu prematur, tapi jika ada seseorang yang kuharapkan untuk selalu berada di sampingku, maka itu adalah kau._

_Selalu kau, Naruto._

_._

_._

_._

"Kau serius sekali Sasuke. Nyaris sama seriusnya seperti ketika aku bermain video game."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dari buku tebal yang tengah ia baca. Naruto berdiri disana, menyodorkan sebuah cup plastik dengan embun dingin yang menetesi setiap permukaannya.

"Latte?" Dan si pirang itu tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih." Ketika Sasuke meraih segelas latte dingin pemberian Naruto, ia sempat menangkap pemandangan beberapa meter dari tempatnya dan Naruto berada, sekumpulan mahasiswa yang bergerombol melihat ke arahnya dan sesekali berbisik satu sama lain, dengan tatapan-risih.

Raut Sasuke berubah layu. Meski terbias dinginnya ekspresi yang seolah terpatri mutlak pada wajah itu, Naruto tetap bisa melihatnya.

"Hei," Naruto justru menghambur duduk di sebelah sang pemuda raven, "kau kenapa?"

"Kalau kau pintar, sebaiknya kau tidak berteman denganku, dobe."

Naruto terkekeh. "Kalau begitu lebih baik aku jadi bodoh saja untuk selamanya."

Sementara Naruto dengan cuek menyeruput latte-nya sendiri, Sasuke tertegun memandangi sosok itu. Jika harus mengakui, maka-ya, Uchiha bungsu itu takjub. Takjub akan betapa kalimat sederhana itu terasa hangat. Hangat sekali.

Sasuke adalah malam. Yang sepi, gelap, ditinggalkan. Sementara Naruto adalah matahari yang hangat. Sinarnya tak pernah meredup karena ia selalu dikelilingi banyak orang yang menyayanginya, mengaguminya. Seorang mahasiswa aktif yang ramah dan atletis. Tipe kesukaan banyak gadis, terutama kulit kecoklatan dan bentuk tubuh yang terlatih itu. Naruto begitu ramah pada semua orang dan anehnya, juga pada seorang Sasuke.

Sasuke yang sejak hari Naruto mengenalnya, telah membuat si pirang itu ikut-ikutan dijauhi. Meski tidak separah Sasuke. Tapi dia tetap dijauhi, setiap dia sedang bersama Sasuke, atau sekedar mengajak sang Uchiha berbincang.

Well, siapa peduli? Lebih tepatnya, memangnya Naruto peduli? Tidak. Dia tidak peduli. Dia tidak pernah bertanya alasan bodoh macam apa yang membuat orang-orang itu menjauhi Sasuke. Naruto pernah mendengar teori teman satu ruangannya yang menyebutkan bahwa Sasuke itu orang aneh. Menurut Naruto teori itu salah.

Karena bukannya ingin menjauh. Justru ada sesuatu yang membuat Naruto ingin terus berada di samping Sasuke dan itu bukanlah hal yang aneh, melainkan istimewa.

Berada di sampingnya dan menjadi pelindungnya, entah kenapa.

.

.

.

"Kau suka mengamati jenis-jenis burung dengan sayap berwarna-warni?"

"Tidak juga. Mereka semua adalah jenis yang sama. Aku tidak mengamati banyak jenis burung." Sasuke membalik halaman-halaman buku dengan gambar-gambar eksotis. burung kecil dengan bulu yang indah warnanya. "Hanya kolibri."

Naruto mendengus, hampir tertawa. "Hanya kolibri." Ia mengulang kalimat Sasuke yang terdengar menggelikan. Satu lagi fakta unik yang membuat Naruto terkejut adalah, Sasuke suka burung kolibri.

Burung terkecil di dunia yang mempunyai sejuta warna.

"Kau tahu, aku pernah membaca satu kisah," ucap Sasuke dengan pandangan mengawang, "dimana seekor burung kolibri melukai dirinya sendiri agar darahnya bisa membuat kelopak mawar putih yang ia cintai menjadi merah. Sehingga siapapun yang melihat akan menganggap mawar itu indah-dan mawar itu bahagia."

Ada makna yang cukup mendalam ketika Sasuke bercerita. Naruto bisa melihat itu dari sorot mata Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan Naruto terbiasa dengan tatapan itu dan tidak bisa lagi melewatkan satu hari saja tanpanya. Dia yang semula dikelilingi banyak orang, kini dunianya seolah terpusat pada satu, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto menatap lurus sepasang iris hitam mengkilat Sasuke, "aku tahu ini akan terdengar gila. Tapi aku mencintaimu-"

Saat itu, selain gravitasi, Sasuke tahu Naruto adalah hal yang membuatnya masih memijakkan kaki di atas dunia ini.

"-jadilah milikku."

Dan ia tahu bahwa rupanya, tujuan hidupnya tidak sekosong yang ia kira sejak detik itu.

"Aku memang milikmu, Naruto." Sasuke menjawab tanpa keraguan. "Akan selalu menjadi milikmu."

_'Sejak hari kita bertemu'_

_._

_._

_._

_Kau menciumku di bawah pohon akasia tua yang berdiri kokoh di belakang kampus kita._

_Aku tahu aku tak akan menularkan apapun padamu dari seutas ciuman. Karena itu aku tak mencegahmu. Mungkin aku terdengar egois karena tidak menceritakan apapun yang kusembunyikan darimu._

_Aku belum siap berpisah denganmu._

_Aku belum siap menerima kenyataan ketika kau mengetahui apa yang kurahasiakan, kau akan meninggalkanku dan aku akan kembali menjadi malam yang dingin tanpa siapapun. Tanpa matahari yang terjaga untukku. Tanpa dirimu._

_Aku janji pada saatnya nanti, aku akan menceritakan semua padamu Naruto._

_Pada saatnya nanti._

_._

_._

_._

Hari-hari setelah mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama sebagai sepasang kekasih terasa berubah.

Mereka tidak peduli lagi bagaimana orang memandang mereka. Tatapan intimidasi yang semula terasa menyayat sekarang tidak lagi Sasuke pedulikan. Seperti daun kering yang tertiup angin musim gugur. Sasuke akan membiarkannya berlalu. Baginya hanya ada Naruto. Dan bagi Naruto, hanya ada Sasuke.

Sasuke bercerita tentang keluarganya. Dia tinggal bersama ayah, ibu, dan seorang kakak laki-laki yang bekerja sebagai pilot. Sasuke bilang, dia ingin seperti kakaknya. Menerbangkan pesawat mengarungi benua-benua yang asing, melesat bebas di antara awan-awan yang cantik seperti kapas.

Tapi, itu saja tidak cukup.

"Tidak semua awan seperti kapas," Sasuke menambahkan, "dan lagipula, aku tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti aniki."

"Kenapa tidak bisa?" Melihat raut pesimis kekasihnya, Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan putih pucat itu dengan hangat. "Kita akan berusaha bersama ttebayo!"

"Tidak bisa." Ulang Sasuke.

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?"

Dan Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi.

Banyak hal yang telah Sasuke ceritakan, tapi seolah ada satu yang tersisa dan Naruto tak pernah tahu apa itu. Mereka memang berjalan bersama dan saling mencintai. Tapi ada sedikit jarak. Sedikit jarak yang rapuh. Meninggalkan pertanyaan besar bagi Naruto, dan Sasuke tak pernah menjawabnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau absen kemarin? Aku bolos dan menunggumu disini. Aku sangat khawatir ttebayo."

"Urusan pribadi. Yang penting sekarang aku sudah berangkat." Lagi-lagi, Sasuke menghindar.

Naruto menatap pemuda di hadapannya itu dengan sejuta pertanyaan tersembunyi di balik sepasang safir sebiru lautan miliknya.

"Percayalah padaku Naruto," ada sedikit rasa takut menyusup di batin Sasuke saat itu, "jangan menatapku seperti bagaimana mereka menatapku..."

Tak membiarkan Sasuke berbicara lebih banyak lagi, Naruto menarik sang terkasih ke dalam pelukannya. Apapun rahasia kecil itu, Naruto tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya lagi. Dia disini untuk melindungi Sasuke. Untuk menjaga dan mencintai Sasuke. Dia sudah memiliki orang yang paling dicintai dan mencintainya dalam pelukannya, apalagi yang dia harapkan?

"Aku percaya padamu," lirih Naruto,"baiklah kita tidak akan membahas ini ttebayo."

Sasuke tidak tahan jika harus membohongi Naruto lebih lama dari ini. Dia merasa berdosa. Tapi dia belum siap kehilangan Naruto. Dia belum siap hidup tanpa mataharinya.

"Naah," Naruto memasang kembali wajah cerianya, "besok kau temani aku ya. Kau mau tidak? Mau kan? Hehehe."

"Menemanimu kemana, dobe?"

"Akan ada festival kebudayaan. Fakultas seni yang mengadakan. Teman-temanku akan tampil, dan kebanyakan dari mereka dulunya dari SMA yang sama denganmu jadi kau tidak perlu khawati-"

"Disana ada marching band," sela Sasuke, "aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang, Naruto. Disana akan ada marching band. Aku tidak bisa."

"Maksudku aku tahu disana ada marching band, lalu kenapa ttebayo?!" Naruto mulai frustasi. Dia memijit keningnya sesaat karena ia baru saja membentak Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya.

Sasuke masih bungkam.

"Kau menolak saat aku mengajakmu melihat kembang api. Kau menolak saat aku mengajakmu melihat konser band kesukaanku." Naruto menatap lurus sepasang onyx Sasuke yang masih saja menyimpan misteri meskipun mereka telah berjanji untuk berbagi, dalam hal apapun. "Kenapa, Sasuke? Jawab aku."

"Aku-"

"-tidak bisa?" Sela Naruto. "Itulah masalahmu, Sasuke. Kau tidak pernah bersosialisasi ttebayo. Kau menghindari keramaian. Itulah yang membuat mereka berpikir kau aneh."

Sasuke tak ingin percaya bahwa Naruto yang barusan mengatakan hal itu. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Sekarang aku tahu."

"Naruto-"

"Dengarkan aku!" Bentak Naruto lagi. "Bukan mereka yang bermasalah disini, tapi kau. Kau tidak pernah mau mencoba."

"Baiklah aku akan datang." Lirih Sasuke. "Aku... Akan kesana."

.

.

.

_Saat pertengkaran pertama kita, aku sangat ketakutan mendengarmu berteriak. Aku sangat ketakutan jika kau mulai membenciku. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu, Naruto._

_Tapi kemudian aku berpikir, jika aku bisa menunjukan padamu, kenapa aku harus mengatakannya?_

_Semua memandangku dengan tatapan jijik seperti biasanya ketika aku datang. Saat itu kau belum ada disana. Mungkin kau masih marah, atau kau sedang dalam perjalanan, aku tidak tahu._

_Tempatnya begitu ramai, Naruto. Semua suara-suara itu membuatku pusing._

_Bagi penyandang Epilepsi sepertiku semua ini tidak akan mudah._

_._

_._

_._

Jpret!

Seketika Sasuke membuang pandangannya yang berkunang ke arah lain. Dia mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dan kepalanya terasa melayang untuk sesaat. Seseorang yang barusan menjepretkan kamera DSLR-nya tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

"Jangan menggangguku, Kiba." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin. Namun tidak satupun dari mereka takut. Terutama Kiba, yang memang teman Sasuke sejak mereka masih SMA.

"Mengganggu seperti ini?" Suara lain datang dari punggung Sasuke. Sosok itu memakai seragam marching band dan membawa drum besar. Dia kemudian menabuh drum itu sekeras yang ia bisa.

Seketika Sasuke menutup kedua telinganya rapat-rapat. Seseorang yang lain menabuh simbal sementara drum itu masih berderam. Kiba dengan sengaja menjepretkan kameranya yang silau secara dekat di depan wajah Sasuke berkali-kali.

Mereka semua tertawa.  
>Sasuke limbung, dia jatuh terduduk dan meringkuk panik seperti orang ketakutan. Cahaya itu. Suara bising itu.<p>

"Hentikan." Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis putihnya. Pandangan Sasuke mulai kabur dan suara-suara memekakkan itu berbaur menjadi lengkingan menyiksa di dalam kepalanya. Rasa sakit yang bersahabat mulai datang. Air mata menggenang pada sepasang onyx-nya yang meredup.

Sasuke jatuh, terbaring meringkuk dikelilingi mereka yang masih tertawa seolah Sasuke adalah lelucon terbaik di dunia.

"Akan kutunjukkan pada kalian, anak ini memang punya penyakit aneh-" samar-samar, Sasuke bisa mendengar ucapan Kiba ketika sekujur badan lemasnya tak bisa ia gerakkan, "-yang menjijikkan!"

Lalu segalanya gelap.

_Jika tak bisa kukatakan maka akan kutunjukkan._

_Jika setelah ini kau akan pergi maka aku merelakanmu._

"Sasuke!" Naruto menghambur panik menerobos keramaian berniat menghampiri Sasuke yang tampak menggeliat tak berdaya. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

_Aku adalah malam dan kau matahari. Malam tak akan bisa memiliki matahari. Bukankah begitu, Naruto?_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, brengsek!" Teriak Naruto pada siapa saja. Tanpa ragu dia lalu memukul Kiba yang meminta maaf seperti orang bodoh. Naruto membanting kamera terkutuk pemuda berambut coklat itu. Naruto juga memukuli para anggota marching band yang sama brengseknya dengan Kiba. "Pergi kalian semua! Apa yang kalian lihat hah?!"

Orang-orang disana mundur beberapa langkah berkat amarah Naruto yang kejas. Naruto bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dia terkenal sebagai pemuda brutal yang tempramennya akan membuat siapa saja mengurungkan niat untuk berurusan dengannya.

Mereka yang awalnya riuh kini menjadi hening.

Dengan tatapan takut dan sakit luar biasa, Naruto menghampiri kekasihnya yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di atas tanah. Dia meraih Sasuke dan menopangnya di atas pangkuannya sendiri.

Tubuh Sasuke kaku dan mengejang berkali-kali. Matanya terbalik, setengah menutup. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, dan air liur tampak menetes dari ujung bibirnya.

"Sasuke..." Air mata Naruto luruh, jatuh menetesi wajah beku Sasuke bersama rasa bersalahnya. Dia lalu memeluk tubuh kaku Sasuke dengan erat sementara mereka masih menyaksikan dalam diam.

Naruto menangis.

"Aku bersamamu." Sosok pirang itu terisak, dan ia tak peduli lagi apa persepsi orang-orang yang melihatnya. Naruto menyeka air liur yang menetes dari ujung bibir Sasuke lalu memeluk sosok itu lagi dengan erat. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau sendirian lagi."

Sekarang Naruto tahu, apa yang membuat Sasuke menghindari beberapa hal darinya. Sekarang Naruto tahu, bukan Sasuke yang menginginkan kesepian. Tapi mereka yang memberikannya.

Sekarang Naruto tahu, bahwa Sasuke tidak pernah punya pilihan atas hidupnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Itachi menjelaskan pada Naruto bahwa Epilepsi adalah penyakit yang Sasuke bawa sejak lahir. Dokter bilang penyakit itu tidak bisa disembuhkan dan akan Sasuke bawa selamanya hingga ia meninggal.

Itachi juga mengatakan Sasuke dan keluarganya akan menanggung malu seumur hidup hanya karena Sasuke bernasib sial. Mustahil untuk punya keturunan normal dari seorang penyandang Epilepsi yang ketika sakitnya menyerang, akan terlihat menakutkan secara kasat mata. Penderitanya akan kejang selama kurang lebih satu menit dan tertidur sangat pulas dalam waktu yang tak menentu setelahnya. Penderitanya akan mengalami serangan jika mendengar suara yang terlampau keras, cahaya yang silau, atau emosi yang terlalu mengguncang batinnya.

_'Kau tidak tahu apa-apa.'_

Naruto membelai wajah Sasuke yang masih terlelap. Hatinya terasa sakit setiap ia mengingat ketidak sempurnaan Sasuke yang membuat sosok itu tak punya pilihan lain selain menderita sendirian.

"Kau tidak akan sendirian lagi." Gumam Naruto yang berbaring di sebelah sosok yang begitu ia cintai itu lalu mencium keningnya dan memeluknya lagi sebelum merapikan posisi selimut yang menghangatkan mereka berdua dalam ruangan itu. "Jika kau adalah mawar putih, maka aku adalah kolibri yang siap berdarah agar kau merekah dan sempurna seperti mawar merah lainnya."

Ketika Sasuke membuka matanya dan mendapati Naruto tengah memeluknya, tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat selain menangis seperti anak kecil disana. Seumur hidupnya, hanya Naruto yang tidak melangkah mundur meskipun dia telah menyaksikan sendiri seperti apa sakit yang diderita Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Kau tidak membenciku."

"Tidak akan." Naruto membenamkan sang tercinta ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan dada bidangnya terbasahi airmata. "Kita akan melewatinya bersama-sama ya, Sasuke."

"Kau bodoh dobe."

Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

_Ketika kau berkata padaku kita akan melewati semuanya bersama-sama, aku merasa menjadi yang paling bahagia di dunia ini, Naruto._

_Kau bilang padaku bahwa impianku untuk menjadi pilot tidak akan sia-sia. Kau membawaku ke atas atap gedung tertinggi di kota ini. Kau menutup mataku dengan tangan besarmu yang hangat. Dan ketika kau membiarkanku membuka mata, aku memang seperti sedang terbang di atas segalanya._

_Aku melihat bukit-bukit, rumah, dan gedung-gedung lainnya dari sana._

_Aku seperti kolibri yang terbang bebas. Meski tidak sehebat elang, yang ketika ia terbang, semua orang akan melihatnya. Aku bukan lagi malam. Aku adalah kolibri yang terbang di bawah sinar hangat matahari yang memelukku._

_Jika ini mimpi maka biarkan aku tertidur untuk selamanya._

.

.

.

Satu tetes. Dua tetes.

Bolt menyeka airmatanya sebelum membasahi agenda lusuh itu lebih banyak lagi. Dia membenamkan sepasang matanya pada sebelah telapaknya sendiri untuk sesaat. Naruto tersenyum simpul saat sang anak mendadak menghentikan kegiatannya membacakan agenda itu untuk sang ayah karena suaranya secara perlahan tenggelam berkat airmata.

"Orang ini mencintai ayah melebihi cinta ibu." Bolt menatap sang ayah yang masih terbaring lemah. "Sekarang Sasuke ada dimana?"

"Di tempat yang jauh," Naruto menjawab dengan tatapan yang mengawang, "dan dia sedang menunggu ayah disana."

Kini Bolt mengerti, dunia telah lebih dulu menyiksa ayahnya dengan ketidakadilan sebelum dirinya.

"Bacakan sampai selesai, Bolt."

.

.

.

_Ada banyak hal yang pada awalnya tidak terpikirkan olehku, Naruto. Misalnya, sampai kapankah kita akan bertahan?_  
><em>Aku tidak pernah sebahagia ini dalam hidupku sampai kau datang. Aku tidak pernah begitu jatuh cinta sampai yang selalu kupikirkan adalah kebahagiaanmu.<em>

_Dan apakah kau akan bahagia jika apa yang bisa kita jalani selama ini hanyalah sementara?_

_Aku tahu segalanya akan berakhir suatu hari nanti. Aku menangis setiap malam atas kenyataan ini. Aku menangis setiap malam karena pembatas diantara kita begitu kuat untuk bisa kita runtuhkan. Kita sesama anak adam. Kita saling mencintai. Dan kita tak menjanjikan apapun untuk masa depan kita._

_Masa depanku terlanjur hancur. Dan aku tidak ingin menghancurkan milikmu._

_Kau pantas hidup bahagia, Naruto. Karena kau adalah matahariku_.

.

.

.

Apa yang mengubah pemikiran Sasuke soal mencintai adalah dedikasi, bukan tuntutan untuk memiliki adalah ketika ia mendengar apa yang Kushina katakan pada hari ia berkunjung ke rumah Naruto untuk sekedar makan siang bersama.

Awalnya yang mereka bicarakan adalah pekerjaan yang direncanakan selepas Naruto kuliah. Sampai ibu dari pemuda pirang itu membuka pembicaraan lain.

"Naruto akan menikah sebelum usianya menginjak tiga puluh," ucapnya dengan senyum merekah, "dan punya banyak anak. Astaga aku sudah tidak sabar memangku cucu dan memberi restu pada menantuku kelak."

Hanya Sasuke dan Naruto yang tidak tersenyum saat itu. Naruto tahu ucapan ibunya itu melukai hati Sasuke meskipun Sasuke menutupinya. Karena hanya mereka berdua yang tahu bahwa mereka saling mencintai sebagai sepasang kekasih. Yang lain menganggapnya sebatas sahabat satu universitas.

"Jangan hiraukan ucapan ibuku," Naruto menghampiri Sasuke yang duduk menyendiri di balkon rumahnya, "aku bahkan akan menentang kenyataan asal bisa bersamamu."

"Naruto."

"Eh. Ya?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan hidup bahagia."

"Tentu. Kan ada kau. Aku akan berbahagia." Dengan senyuman yang naif Naruto memeluk Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan itu adalah terakhir kalinya Naruto bisa mendengar kalimat itu terucap dari kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto melewatkan fakta kecil bahwa yang Sasuke katakan adalah 'kau' akan hidup bahagia. Bukan 'kita'. Dia menginginkan Naruto berbahagia.

Tapi tahukah dia bahwa yang bisa membuat Naruto bahagia, hanyalah dirinya? Hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke?

.

.

.

_Aku meninggalkan sepucuk surat di kamarku, karena aku tahu kau akan mencariku. Dan aku tahu aku harus pergi secepatnya sehingga kau tidak bisa menemukanku._

_Stasiun ini begitu padat dan ramai, Naruto. Rasanya pengap. Dan untuk saat ini hanya Tuhan yang berada di sisiku untuk melindungiku. Aku tak suka suara-suara itu. Aku tak suka deruman roda kereta yang datang. Kepalaku terasa penuh. Tapi aku tahu aku tak bisa lagi berlindung dalam pelukanmu yang hangat._

_Aku akan berjuang sendirian. Aku percaya pada Tuhan bahwa hidupku ini bukanlah kesia-siaan. Aku percaya bahwa setiap manusia dilahirkan untuk memberi arti pada manusia yang lain. Seperti kau yang begitu berarti untukku. Seperti aku yang mencoba untuk berguna meskipun kemungkinannya kecil. Dan aku tak tahu apakah aku akan pulang, Naruto._

_Tapi kuharap Tuhan memberiku keajaiban dalam kekuatannya meskipun hanya sebentar._

_Aku melihatmu berlari di antara orang-orang itu. Kau menghampiriku yang duduk di dekat jendela dengan panik. Kita bersebrangan. Keretaku mulai berjalan perlahan saat kau tanpa hentinya mengetuk kaca jendelaku dari luar sana. Kau berlari sia-sia._

_Hatiku tak pernah sehancur itu sebelumnya, Naruto. Tak pernah._

_._

_._

_._

"Kita sudah janji akan melaluinya bersama-sama, Sasuke!" Naruto berlari menyamakan langkahnya dengan kereta yang melaju perlahan, "kumohon, jangan lakukan ini padaku."

Saat itu mata mereka saling menatap. Telapak tangan mereka bersentuhan meski terhalang kaca jendela. Tak bisa lagi Sasuke rasakan hangatnya tangan Naruto yang kokoh. Sasuke tak pernah melihat sorot itu sebelumnya dari mata Naruto. Sorot yang menyiratkan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa. Tatapan itu kosong seperti tatapan orang mati. Safir biru itu meneteskan airmata, dari katupan bibirnya terdengar suara yang redam bersama deru kereta.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Sasuke tahu Naruto mencoba tegar. Jika dia bisa maka dia akan berlutut dan menangis. Tapi sebaliknya, Naruto berlari, mengejar kereta yang melaju kian cepat membawa sosok yang begitu ia cintai. Naruto berlari meneriakkan nama Sasuke seolah itu ada gunanya, mengejar, meskipun itu sia-sia. Sasuke melihat sosok pirang itu tanpa hentinya berlari hingga kecepatan kereta tak terjangkau lagi, dan sosoknya pudar dari pandangan.

_Kenapa-_

_-dunia melakukan ini pada kita?_

.

.

.

"Hari itu," Bolt mengangkat wajahnya dari agenda yang tengah ia baca, "Sasuke pergi kemana, ayah?"

"Musim gugur tahun 2007," jawab Naruto, "terjadi perang besar antara Israel dan Palestina. Konflik yang terbuka ulang setelah sekian lama kedua negara itu melakukan gencatan senjata."

"Dia pergi kesana?"

Naruto meredupkan raut wajahnya yang semula-mencoba-tersenyum. "Ya. Sebagai relawan untuk Palestina dari Jepang."

"Relawan tak membutuhkan persyaratan khusus," Bolt masih penasaran, "itulah kenapa dia bisa pergi. Tapi-bagaimana dia bisa bertahan disana? Di ladang perang, kegaduhan akan seribu kali menyiksa telinga dibandingkan dengan marching band, ayah."

"Ketika seseorang mempunyai tekad, kenyataan akan menyerah padanya, Bolt." Lirih Naruto. "Bacakan lagi."

.

.

.

_Cinta kita tak hanya terlarang, Naruto._

_Cinta kita adalah ketidak mungkinan._

_Aku hanya akan memberi derita, beban, dan rasa malu pada siapapun yang kucintai-dan mencintaiku._  
><em>Kau, Ayah, Ibu, Nii-san, dan semuanya. Aku tidak bisa hanya duduk menunggu hari tua dan mati tanpa melakukan apapun yang berarti. Aku tidak bisa menggapai mimpiku. Dan aku tidak bisa membuatmu bahagia dalam keabadian.<em>

_Aku ingin menjadi berarti. Meski aku ibaratnya sebutir debu dalam padang gurun, aku ingin menjadi salah satu dari badai pasir yang memberi perubahan. Menjadi seorang relawan dengan tujuan perdamaian-mungkin satu-satunya hal berguna yang bisa kulakukan. Maksudku, kucoba lakukan._

_Namaku akan dikenang._

_Namaku akan diceritakan sebagai seorang pejuang._

_Mereka akan mengenalku sebagai Uchiha Sasuke, salah satu yang berjuang demi perdamaian dunia._

_._

_._

_._

_12 Agustus, 2007._

_Aku telah memulai hari pertamaku di Palestina. Aku telah menjalani pelatihan singkat untuk memegang senjata dan berhadapan dengan musuh dalam jarak dekat maupun jauh. Yang membuatku tak mengerti hanyalah satu, Naruto._

_Aku tidak kesakitan._

_Sejak detik pertama aku menginjak gersangnya tanah Gaza, suara dentuman dan ledakkan menyambut pendengaranku nyaris setiap waktu. Dan tidak ada yang terjadi padaku. Aku tak pernah mengerti. Apa itu karena aku mendengarnya dari kamp-ku, atau Tuhan memang sedang melindungiku._

_Setiap aku ketakutan, aku akan memejamkan mata dan mengingat dirimu. Rasa takutku hilang. Dan kini, rasa sakitku-juga menghilang._

_._

_._

_._

Tanpa sang malam, matahari itu kini meredup. Tak lagi bercahaya seterang dulu. Dia bangun setiap paginya dengan harapan bahwa sesuatu akan membawa Sasuke kembali padanya. Meski hari-hari ia lalui dengan sia-sia. Naruto hidup dengan jiwa yang sekarat. Tatapannya kosong, dia jarang berbicara atau bahkan tersenyum. Keluarga Uchiha sama terlukanya. Tapi tidak seperti Naruto yang bahkan kehilangan niatnya untuk sekedar bernafas.

Naruto menghabiskan setiap siangnya di atas atap gedung tertinggi di konoha. Dimana dulu, dia dan Sasuke 'terbang' bersama sebagai kolibri dan matahari. Naruto akan menunggu matahari terbenam nyaris tanpa berkedip, seolah Sasuke bisa muncul dari sana dan memeluknya.

"Siapa yang akan memelukmu jika kau kesakitan... Siapa yang akan menjagamu..."

Setiap hari berlalu dengan sama. Musim dan tahun berganti. Hingga takdir mempertemukannya dengan Hinata.  
>"Pernikahanmu akan dilangsungkan bersamaan dengan hari ulang tahunmu."<p>

Naruto tak menjawab. Wajahnya masih pucat dan kosong.

"Aku tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kau dan adikku." Itachi menambahkan. "Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu, Naruto. Hiduplah."

Hidup.

Naruto bahkan tak tahu lagi apa artinya itu. Hidup-adalah ketika manusia memiliki alasan untuk bernafas. Dan Naruto tak punya alasan lain selain menunggu Sasuke. Sebagian telah putus asa dan menyimpulkan Sasuke sudah meninggal. Tapi Naruto masih mempercayai bahwa sosok yang dicintainya itu masih hidup.

Masih hidup dan akan bertemu lagi dengannya suatu hari nanti.

.

.

.

Hingga pada suatu siang, tepat pada tanggal sepuluh Oktober, saat upacara pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata tengah berlangsung.

Saat mereka tengah bersumpah di bawah altar.

Sebuah telepon berdering, dan Itachi mengangkatnya.

"Apakah benar ini keluarga dari Sasuke Uchiha?"

Itachi tertegun. Lalu menjawab, "Ya. Aku saudara laki-lakinya."

"Kami hendak menyampaikan berita duka-"

"-Uchiha Sasuke meninggal dunia berkat serangan udara yang terjadi di Gaza pagi ini."

Itachi menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya secara perlahan. Ditatapnya sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah menyematkan cincin pada mempelai wanitanya yang cantik dan tersenyum anggun.

Rupanya-

-sang malam dan matahari, telah menempuh kehidupan yang baru pada hari yang sama.

Sepuluh Oktober.

.

.

.

Rupanya, apa yang membuat Sasuke tetap hidup meski dia berada di ladang perang adalah Naruto. Naruto dan keyakinannya, Naruto yang menjaganya dari kejauhan.

Waktu sudah menyerah pada mereka. Mereka memberikan keajaiban di tahun-tahun terakhir kehidupan seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan Tuhan, dengan kenyataan-Nya yang tetap saja egois itu, pada akhirnya mengakhiri penderitaan mereka, dengan memberikan mereka sebuah kehidupan yang baru.

Atau mungkin, Naruto yang sudah menyerah pada keyakinannya sendiri.

.

.

.

_10 Oktober 2014._

_Aku menulis ini tepat setelah tengah malam berlalu. Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto. Hingga detik ini, Tuhan masih melindungiku dan aku masih begitu mencintaimu. Hari-hariku di Gaza terasa menyenangkan. Aku bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk mereka tanpa harus dijauhi._

_Aku bertahan berkat keyakinanku. Namun entah kenapa, hari ini aku merasa takut, entah karena apa. Aku merasa telah kehilangan sesuatu dan ingin menyerah._

_Dan aku tidak tahu apa itu. Atau kenapa aku bisa merasa begitu._

_Naruto. Jika ini adalah halaman terakhir yang bisa kau baca, maka aku ingin memberitahumu. Bahwa selamanya aku adalah kolibrimu. Aku selalu terbang di bawah sinarmu yang hangat. Aku selalu mencintaimu setiap harinya, setiap saat aku mengingatmu dan menulis diantara lembaran ini. Dan jika memang Tuhan berkehendak, aku akan menunggumu hingga kita bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya._

_Aku akan menunggumu disana dan disana, tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan kita lagi._

.

.

.

Badai di Konoha mulai mereda. Bolt menutup agenda coklat itu lalu menyeka airmatanya yang sempat menggenang. Jadi ini. Jadi ini sebabnya, dia mendengar penjelasan dari dokter bahwa ayahnya, Uzumaki Naruto, tak punya kemauan untuk sembuh dari penyakit yang menyerangnya setahun terakhir.

Dia sudah hidup menderita terlalu lama dan ingin segera pergi kesana-menyusul sosok yang benar-benar dicintainya.

Bolt menyimpan kembali agenda itu pada tempatnya. Naruto mendapatkannya dari Itachi, yang mendapat kiriman kotak itu bersama barang peninggalan Sasuke lainnya dari Palestina.

"Bolt. Perjuangkan apa yang kau yakini, dan jangan pernah menyerah untuk percaya." Suara Naruto melemah. "Kau adalah anak ayah. Dan ayah bangga padamu."

Kemudian Bolt menangis hebat. Dia memeluk sosok ayahnya yang berada di ujung usia. Tanpa hentinya Bolt meminta maaf dalam isaknya.

"Ayah," lanjut Bolt, "ayah boleh pergi kemanapun ayah mau, dan hiduplah."

Hidup. Mungkin artinya ketika manusia bisa mencapai kebebasan tanpa penghalang apapun, termasuk kenyataan. Naruto melihat ke arah matahari. Ada seekor burung kecil berwarna biru tua dengan sayap kekuningan. Burung kolibri itu terbang di sekitar jendela kamar Naruto. Cahaya matahari yang menyudahi badai tampak begitu hangat menerpa keindahan kolibri kecil itu. Ia berterbangan seolah menunggu sesuatu.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia tahu, Sasuke sedang menjemputnya.

"Akhirnya," bisik Naruto seraya memejamkan matanya dengan damai, "aku datang, Sasuke."

_Burung kolibri sesungguhnya tak memiliki warna sebanyak itu. Bias matahari yang membuatnya tampak begitu indah._

"Catat waktu kematiannya-"

_Mereka akan mencintai dengan merdeka, pada kehidupan selanjutnya. Pada dunia yang hanya akan menjadi milik mereka berdua._

"Uzumaki Naruto, meninggal pukul empat lewat dua belas menit, tanggal sepuluh Oktober."

.

.

.

**=== End ===**  
>.<p>

.

.

A/N : Ide muncul begitu saja waktu mendengarkan lagi Pierce, milik One Ok Rock. Special Thanks untuk inspirasi terbesar dalam cerita ini. Entah kenapa jadinya malah tragedi begini. Padahal awalnya mau buat fluff ringan. Whatever. Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada kesalahan. Sekali lagi, ini hanyalah FIKSI. Referensi mengenai penyakit epilepsi saya dapat dari google, jadi mohon maaf kalau ada beberapa kesalahan.

Alice.


End file.
